Advanced Calculus and prejudiced Teachers make your Suppressants fail
by mo person
Summary: Or, When Mike had a Heat Omega Mike experiences a spontaneous heat during class and his Alpha, Matt takes care of him. But his birth control fails also, and so he falls pregnant... OMEGAVERSE AND MPREG AND SMUT. MATT/MIKE. Also, there is lots of au and OOC too.


_**Advanced Calculus and prejudiced Teachers make your Suppressants fail. **_

(Or when Mike had a Heat.)

Mike shivered in the hard plastic seat in his advanced calculus class. He pressed a hand to his lower abdomen in alarm. His brown eyes widened in shock. His hand shot up like a firecracker, waving insistently.

"Yes, Mr. Chang?" his professor drawled. He was a beta, but surely he should be able to smell the sweet scent of Mike by now. Mike's heat was coming fast and hard. He had only just felt the stirrings of it deep in his belly, and now his underwear was damp from his slick.

"Umm, I need t-to go -nggg- now!" Mike bit out. He gathered his laptop and shoved it into his bag, making his way to the door, trying to ignore the scents of the virile alphas in the room. They were barely restrained, as America didn't ensure omega safety like China did. Mike was only glad he had Matt. Sweet, loving, strong alpha Matt.

"I would implore you to stay for the lecture, Mr. Chang." Mr. Swizowski looked affronted. Apparently offended by Mike's hasty move to get out, get away, find alpha. "You will be very behind if you leave now."

"I'm sorry, sir, but my suppressants must have worn off early. I need to find my alpha." Mike blushed in humiliation as the rest of the class either snickered at the poor omega or tried to undress him with their eyes. "I'll only distract the class if I stay."

"Omegas." Mr. Swizowski spat out. "Get out then."

Mike ran as fast as his slick thighs allowed. His face was red and his eyes betrayed him as they allowed stray tears to fall onto his supple cheeks. This would never have happened back in China. They would never treat an omega or anyone like that. Why did he have to be adopted by Americans?

Mike took that back. Jack and Hank were wonderful people. Betas. But they understood Mike's needs. They both had omega siblings. They gave him a home and they even paid for his tuition. They cared for him since he was thirteen. Mike wouldn't dare ask for more.

His thoughts ended abruptly as he skidded to a halt outside of the gymnasium. He scented many alphas, as they had a class of their own. Heady sweat and pure Alpha scents assaulted Mike and he dropped to his knees just inside the doorway. He whined loudly, as the overwhelming scent of Alpha washed over him. The scent changed to arousal quickly as the alphas scented the omega, ripe, fertile, in heat, ready.

Mike panicked, where was Matt, where was his Alpha? Mike looked up at the crowd of tall, muscular alphas and sobbed. Was this how he would spend his heat? Willingly raped by a bunch of rowdy hillbillies? Forced to carry the child of a neaderthal!?

Then Matt pushed through the crowd with a mighty growl. He walked with his chest puffed, a sheen of sweat on his mousy brown skin. Mike whined and sighed as Matt pulled him into his arms. Matt smirked as he stepped over the puddle of slick his mate left behind. Those idiots will probably be so distracted they'll be trying to lick it off of the floor. The thought made Matt preen in pride. His mate was so precious. His mate. His.

"Mine." The word was growled into Mike's ear, making the heat ravaged omega shiver and a gush of sweet smelling slick wet his school uniform even more.

"Yours" was the breathless reply. Mike loved hearing the Alpha rasp on Matt's throat. It always had him hot and needy. The current situation however soaked his brain in excess hormones and had him unable to think much farther past 'Mate, safe, Mate, safe, Alpha'

Finally, after rushing through the entire school campus, Matt finally made it to the bonded dorms. He pushed Mike's keys into the lock and quickly hoarded his mate inside. The dorms were scent masking and sound proof for this very reason.

Mike panted with need as his Alpha placed him gently on their bed. He idly wondered if maybe his birth control pills were defective also, then Matt probably shouldn't knot him and should also wear a condom. But Mike shivered at the thought of a child, equal parts him and his mate. In his heat addled state, he couldn't think of any reason why a child would be a very bad idea.

Then, Matt was on top of him, stripping their clothes and claiming his mouth roughly. Mike was assaulted with feverish swipes of his mate's tongue and fast, strong hands on his hot skin. Matt took his time, worshiping his mate's body. Matt loved Mike with everything he had. Then, with a final tug, Mike's sopping wet tight black boxers were free from his body and Mike's legs spread, revealing his wet, wet hole and his rosy flushed cock. Matt was achingly hard and dripping. He was still covered in a sheen of sweat, only spurring Mike on as his Alpha pheromones clogged Mike's lungs and made his hole even wetter.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I need to know." Matt knew that he was torturing his poor mate, but the look of desperation on Mike's face was too sensual. He shivered as Mike tried to speak.

"Y- you! Ple- ngg... Ah!" Mike bit down on his red lips as Matt flipped him onto his hands and knees and swiftly bottomed out. His thick, hard cock brushed so deep within his body that he felt it prod the sensitive membrane just within his womb. He jolted and came suddenly. Matt almost came from the look of pure bliss on his mate's face. But he began to rock gently within Mike's heat. His strong hands grasped Mike's supple hips, surely leaving bruises.

Mike was far from satisfied, however. Only his alpha's knot could sate him, if only for little while. So when Matt let go and began fucking him like an animal, growling and biting and just mating, Mike sobbed with pleasure. The cheap bed frame shook on its hinges, squeaking with strain. Mike, however just took it all. He needed it.

Then as Matt's knot began to swell, he cried out in absolute abandon. He felt the obscene stretch in his hole and the squelch of his slick and Matt's groin pressing against his bottom. As Matt finally began to pump thick, warm semen into Mike, he rolled them both know their sides, so he could spoon his precious mate in comfort.

Matt peppered soft kissed all over Mike's warm neck, licking the milky smooth skin. He groaned at the taste of pure, fertile omega.

"Wait... Why can I smell you?" Matt's brain finally began to catch up with him. "You smell fertile, did you take your pills?"

"I guess they were as defective as the suppressants." Mike sighed. "I'm not getting an abortion."

"Good." Matt growled. His cock was still pulsing inside of Mike. Still filling him up. "You're going to look so fucking sexy when you're big and round. All full of our child."

Mike whined as his cock stirred.

They went at it for three days. Mike's stomach was bloated from Matt's semen, as Matt didn't bother to let any of it seep out. He wanted to get Mike pregnant. University be damned. Mike didn't need to be completely drugged up anymore. Those pills were wreaking havoc on his allergies and making him so miserable from the lack of heats and his delayed first pregnancy. They should have had a child when Mike was sixteen, and experiencing his first heat, but now at nineteen, they were really pushing it.

After the entire ordeal, Mike went to his teachers and requested all of his missed work, and links to pdf lessons. Mr. Swizowski denied him any help, the prejudiced bastard. But Matt, sweet, loving alpha Matt glared at him and forced him to give Mike the work.

When Mike called home to Jack and Hank, they were very happy for their son. Even though they would have wanted him to graduate first, but as it stood, he was already doing senior level classes and he was ready to graduate anyway. Being the genius he was, he had skipped much of Elementary school and breezed through high school. University was too easy for him.

Three months later, Mike and Matt graduated university together. Jack and Hank were so proud of their little Asian dumpling. Marsha and Fred didn't show up for the graduation. Matt's parents had disowned his shortly after they found out about him bonding with a male omega. They had screamed something about repenting and getting saved, but Matt was already packed and walking to his van with Mike waiting in the passenger seat.

But Jack and Hank were enough for Mike and Matt. They both had more than enough. Mike's pregnant belly had swelled very slightly, but it was enough to make Matt swoon and coddle his mate.

"Woah! Watch out! Here's a little omega slut! Do you like having your alpha's knot in you? Do you like having big string hands pin you down?" The same buffoons that had stood enthralled by Mike's heat scent taunted him in the bathrooms before he left campus for good. He still felt the sting of tears threatening to spill over his cheeks and the red hot humiliation from the degradation he had endured for so long in his life. It never really went away. "Hey, guys, let's see if we can make him go into spontaneous heat! It'll be delicious to see him begging for us like the slut he is."

Mike's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't let them touch him! They would end up gang raping or beating him and he couldn't bear to lose his child or betray his mate like that. So he made for the door, but the jocks were too fast for the pregnant omega. Hands grasped his upper arms and his hips, pulling his black dress shirt free from the loose waist of his yellow jeans. His batman suspenders were pushed off of his shoulders and a clammy, cold hand was brushing all over his belly.

"Woah! The slut's pregnant!" The leader exclaimed. "Shit. Let him go."

"What? Just let's all have him once and be careful of the belly." The tallest of the group gruffed.

"Are you retarded!? Any alpha who breaches a pregnant omega's womb kills the pre-existing baby and renders the omega infertile unless it is the omega's mate. Come on man! Everyone knows that!" The leader recited. "Just leave him. It seems that he isn't a slut after all. I mean, he would only have to be with one dude to be pregnant."

The jocks filed out of the bathroom, leaving a shaken Mike dry heaving on the bathroom floor. His eyes burned from salty tears and his stomach twisted in disgust. They were going to rape him. And they would have gotten away with it if they claimed that Mike was in heat.

Finally, Matt found Mike sobbing on the cold stone tile. His clothes were askew and his eyes were rimmed bright red. But his scent was still sweet. He wasn't taken. Matt scooped him up and fixed his clothes, kissing his mate's belly and lips as he did so. Mike wrapped his arms around Matt's neck as a silent request. And it was answered as Matt lifted him up and carried him to their waiting van. They drove away from the campus. The sun set on their departure.

"This baby will be so loved. I love you." Matt said in reverence.

Mike smiled softly, his shirt open and his hands smoothing over his little bump.

"I love you too."

~end

**WOW! I wrote that in half an hour! I know it was pwp, but there was a little bit of plot! It's there, you just have to look...**

**Anyway, tell me if you like this au, because I'm gonna do a bunch of them. There isn't enough Omegaverse on ffnet. I'm thinking about avengers and big bang theory... With whiny omega!tony and needy omega!leonard... I know, it's ambitious. But I gotta do it! Not a crossover though, that would be a veritable conundrum. **


End file.
